Harvest Moon
by xAlecMagnusx
Summary: Mikayla is a vampire. But not a normal one. She rarely hunts and nothing happens because of that. Also, she can sleep, she has human eyes and she can cry. Worst of all, she falls for a 'human', Jason Black. Black. Is he as human as he seems?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyo! Ha ha! Anyway, this is my first time actually writing something and _showing_ people! I hope you guys like it! Feedback is praised!**

Halloween.

The worst holiday ever. Not only the worst, but also the stupidest. And very fictional.

For one, vampires don't have the sharp, pointy fangs. It's ridiculous to see kids walk around with that plastic in their mouths. Plus, most vampires don't have normal human eyes; they're red, bloody red. Unless, you don't have 'humans' on you lunch menu. Then you get those topaz and black eyes, the ones that shift back and forth. The eyes I should have but don't. Instead, I have human ones…

I haven't completely figured out why, but I'm working on it.

Anyway, my friends are still trying to convince me to go Trick-Or-Treating with them. And, of course, they don't know I'm a vampire. But I still could, but it's just very annoying looking at all those 'vampires'. I'm only hanging out with Jen right now.

"C'mon Mikayla! Please! We'll have so much fun! Plus, there's a party at ten at Mike's house! You'll love it! Please," Jen begged me. I was really her only friend; Kelly and Heather tend to ignore her, unless I bring her up. It's probably because she moved here only a year ago and our 'group' has been formed for five.

If Jen actually tried to be popular, she could most likely pull it off. Her blonde hair is long, golden and she has the body of a supermodel.

Maybe they only ignore her because they're jealous…

Jen interrupted my thoughts, "Mikayla? You in there?" she joked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry…um, the answer is still no. I don't like candy." How true that was.

"Really? Man, I've known you for a year, and yet, I'm still learning more about you!"

"Maybe that's because she doesn't like to tell you anything." _Great_, I thought, _Heather's here_.

"Ha ha. _Funny_ joke, Heather," I laughed, trying to cover up her harsh words. It seemed to lighten the mood, except for Heather's of course.

"Yeah, right, joke." Heather just rolled her eyes.

What do I see in her? She's like a cheerleader that you see on TV. Totally full of herself, thinking she's better than everyone else. She's not even that pretty. Her light brown hair is mostly tangled up whenever I see her. It's like she never brushes it; it's really oily too.

"Where's Kelly?" I asked her, trying to change the subject.

"Who knows? Probably getting something to eat. Anyway, what were you two talking about?" Heather asked. Nope, subject did not change.

"I was just trying to convince Mikayla here to go Trick-Or-Treating with us," Jen replied calmly.

Heather's eyes widened.

"You're not coming with us?" she asked me stiffly.

"Trick-Or-treating isn't really my thing," I defended.

Right when Heather was going to reply to me, Andrew the 'actor' (he wouldn't be able to act to save his life!) ran up to us. "Did you guys hear what happened to Kelly last night? I mean, you guys are her best-friends!"

**A/N: Sorry for a crappy ending...my story should progress over time and show how it's related to Twilight! Thanks for reading! Remember: Feedback is PRAISED**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! I was finally able to finish this! I hope you like my story so far! Enjoy!**

"What happened to her?" all three of us asked completely together.

That stumped him for a minute. "Uh, umm, yea-ah…I don't know…"

While he trailed off, he seemed to lose our interest.

He noticed and gained us back, "But she's in the hospital. I _think_ they said she lost all this blood or something like that."

I was going to ask for more information but Heather had already grabbed my arm and was pulling me with her. I signaled Jen to follow.

We were silent as Heather drove us to the hospital, but I swear I saw a tear streak Heather's face. She turned her head before I could be sure.

We didn't get much information from the doctors. All they said was that they couldn't tell us anything because we weren't family. Who came up with that stupid rule? We may as well be her family. Her dad is dead, and her mom is out of town. So, she's staying with me; my parents should be able to get information but still no. So lame.

We were allowed to visit her though. She looked really pale. Her brown hair was a mess but why? She always brushes it; she even brings a brush to school. There was something weird about what had happened to her but I still can't figure it out.

Jen left at five and Heather left at ten. I almost had to drag her out of that hospital so she could get some sleep. She asked why she had to leave and I didn't. I told her it was because my parents are here with me.

But, I did go home at about midnight.

At five in the morning, my parents got a call from the hospital.

They didn't know I was listening from my door.

The doctor told my mom that Kelly had lost a lot of blood. And even though they tried, they couldn't replace it in time.

She died.

My parents discussed how they were going to tell me. I battled in my head how I was supposed to tell Jen and Heather.

Heather.

She would die.

This would finally put her over the edge.

She wouldn't be able to take this. She would try to hurt herself.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself.

Kelly had always been there for Heather. Heather knows it and I do too. Maybe that's why I stay her friend; because I know what she's going through and I would be too guilty to leave her.

I wish she would know how much this kills me. I wish she would realize that Jen could be her friend too. If she did, this would be a lot easier, I think. Maybe not though.

I ran away.

I packed my close belongings and hopped out my window. Then I ran. I really ran. I ran fast, faster than before. Faster than ever. No one could see me and that was the truth.

I don't know where I was heading, but I kept running.

That last sign I read said "Welcome to Washington State" or something like that.

**A/N: I hope you guys kinda like this chapter/section thing. The end of this chapter is still kinda bad, but it should, no, it WILL progress! And, of course, FEEDBACK IS PRAISED!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This one is kind of longer than my others...I hope you guys like!**

When I woke up, I was in some meadow, I think.

That's another thing strange about me. I can sleep. Yet, I'm a vampire…I also have human eyes, silver-blue to exact.

Why am I so different from other vampires?

Anyway…

Last night was a blur. I remember running, but that's it. Then I guess I fell asleep in this meadow.

_But where am I? _I asked myself again.

"Forks, Washington. Well, outside of Forks if you're being precise," someone answered me. I couldn't see them yet.

But how did he answer me?

"I can read your mind," he answered me again.

"Who are you? Where and what are you?" I asked the voice. I started getting nervous. Maybe the voice is only in my head.

"No, I'm not you head. I am a vampire, like yourself. And, sorry I thought you might have been able to see me." He stepped out of the trees. He seemed alone but I could tell someone was still hiding.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he said, answering my question from before.

Just then someone stepped out from the trees behind him, "Edward, let's just go. I want to see Renesmee anyway." She turned her attention towards me, "We're sorry to bother you Miss. We're leaving."

"Um, no…it's fine, I should probably go now anyway." I stood up, getting ready to run.

"Mikayla?"

I stopped and turned to see which of them had called my name. Edward of course. "Yes?"

"This is my wife, Bella. I never properly introduced us."

"Oh, OK. Nice to meet you Bella," I waved at her.

"Likewise." She smiled at me.

"Would you like to meet the rest of my family?" he asked me. Bella turned to him, eyes wide. He seemed like he didn't notice her. "I might be able to answer some questions you have."

"Uh, um…s-sure. Thank you," I answered.

He grabbed Bella's hand and they started walking back the way they came. I followed.

I started thinking about Bella's reaction to Edward asking me to meet his family. _Why doesn't she like me? _I thought.

I let the subject drop from my mind. I ran to catch up with them.

When I caught up and stood next to Bella, I felt this small sharp pang go through me. It felt like it was surrounding me. Then I felt it again and it was gone.

I stopped suddenly and even I didn't know why.

"Mikayla, what's wrong?" Bella asked me.

"Nothing, just…could I talk to Edward alone now?"

I think Bella was about to object but before she could, "yes" came out of Edward's mouth.

They kissed for a second and then Bella was gone.

"Edward, what am I?" I asked him, rushing the words. I know he could understand me.

"Vampire…and human. Like my daughter. Only you're more vampire," he answered me calmly and as if this was s normal everyday conversation subject.

"Oh" was all I could come up with.

Edward also told me that he thinks my dad was a vampire and that my mother was part vampire and part human, like his daughter. He mentioned her a lot.

"So I'm freak," I mumbled. It wasn't a question.

"Not exactly. And anyway…have you ever used your 'ability'?"

That question caught me off guard. "Ability?"

"Bella can sense it, even though that's not her ability. Hers is a shield type. It can block mental attacks." He seemed to lose focus for a second, like he was reliving a good memory.

He came back to Earth after a couple minutes.

"No, I didn't even know I had one," I murmured. I looked at him to see if he thought I was lying or something. If he did, he didn't show it.

We talked only a couple minutes more; Bella ended up coming to get him.

I spent that night in the meadow.

"Wow, this place is weird," I whispered to myself, smiling.

As I drifted off to sleep, something kept popping into my head…but I don't know what. Maybe it was a someone…

**A/N: Feedback is praised!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you guys like! =]**

November

December

January

February

March

April

May

June

July

August

-August 30th

To me, this year is going by so fast. Last thing I knew it was November. Now, it's almost September again!

I don't miss my family much. My 'parents' aren't my real ones, so…

Anyway, my dreams are starting to get more intense. Like it's going to happen. I wish it would soon; this dream is getting pretty boring…but, I can now almost see _his_ face! Yeah, it's a guy. Edward's been helping me decipher my dream. Edward's also been getting more and more secretive, too. But it could be just me.

What is…

That smell...

It's unbearable. But...almost heavenly.

Human.

_I have to hid,_ I thought to myself.

But before I had the chance, he was already in front of me.

"Hey, who are you?" he asked me.

_Who is he? _I asked myself over and over.

He was still waiting for my answer.

"Mikayla," I replied to him. I stuck out my hand.

_Wait, no! Stupid move! Pull it back! _I yelled at myself, but before I could pull my hand back, he had already noticed it.

"Hey Mikayla. I'm Jason. Jason Black." He shook my hand, and didn't seem to notice the coldness of it.

"Nice to meet, Jason." I smiled at him. He returned my smile.

_Jason. Jason Black. I like that name…_I thought. _He kind of looks familiar too…_

"So, what are you doing out here?" he asked me. His voice was so…I have no words to describe it.

I looked into his eyes. Brown. Milky brown, like chocolate. Like chocolate when it's just mixed and before they cook it. The more I looked at his eyes, the more I felt as if I was looking into his soul. So pure…and innocent. Why'd he have to meet me?

I forgot he was still waiting for my answer.

"Um, wait. What?" I forgot what the question was.

He chuckled, "I said 'what are you doing out here?'"

"Oh…" His question stumped me. What was I doing here? "Um, I'm…uh, doing a…a report. Yeah, a report on…" On what? "Um…on a…plant growth…in open spots like this." Yeah, that'll have to work.

Too bad he didn't look convinced.

"I see…" he murmured. I could tell he was puzzled.

"What about you?"

"Hmm?" I think I asked when he was in deep concentration.

This time I chuckled. "What are _you_ doing out here?"

"Oh nothing. I just come out here to walk around and think things out. You know, relax."

It didn't occur to me until he said 'walk around' that we were walking. I had just been to focused on him to notice.

We stopped about when we were right in front of the trees. He turned to look at me. I did the same.

I looked at him, again.

His hair color was a sandy brown. Not dark brown or really light; just sandy. Never seen it before. He's really unique. I like it. No, I like _him_.

Wait, what am I saying? I can't like him. Too complicated.

I wonder what he's thinking…

Before I knew it, ten minutes had passed. Ten minutes of us just staring at each other. Mainly looking into each others eyes…

**A/N: Feedback praised! Chapter 5 is on it's way!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally finished! I might not post Chapter 6 for a while...school has been getting in the way! Hope you like Chapter 5 though! (Shortest chapter yet, though...)**

About thirty minutes had passed and we were still gazing at each other. I heard something in the trees, but I didn't dare look because I didn't want him to disappear.

"Jason?" someone yelled.

_No, no,_ I begged. _Please don't leave!_

"Jason?" they yelled again, "Where are you?"

At the same time, we both looked up reluctantly in the direction of the calling. I quickly glanced back to look at him.

He did the same.

We both started laughing a little.

"Jason?! Where are you?" This time the voice sounded mad.

"Over here, Mom!" he yelled back.

_Who's your mother? _I wanted to ask, but I just kept my mouth shut.

I looked in the same direction that he was, and then I saw her. His mother.

She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life. I just can't describe her.

"Hey Mom. This is Mikayla," he said, gesturing towards me.

I waved, "Hi."

"Jason, come on. Dinner's ready. I don't think you want it cold, right?" Jason shook his head no. "OK, then come on." She started walking back the way she came.

"Sorry, Mikayla. I guess I have to go." I could tell he didn't want to and yet he did. His expression was strained.

"OK, well…meet me here, same place, tomorrow then?"

"Sure!" he answered. He was no longer sad or anything. He just seemed anxious now. "It was great meeting you, Mikayla."

"You too, Jason." We smiled at each other. "See you tomorrow!" I yelled after him as he ran to catch up with his mom.

The sun was setting. I couldn't believe that I spent the whole day just gazing at Jason and talking to him. Today went by so fast. I felt like we were in our own little world, just the two of us. I can't believe I'm even thinking about 'us'. It could never work. I'm a vampire and he's human…yet, I think I'm…

No.

I can't.

I won't be.

But I _am_.

I love him.

No, I'm _in_ love with him.

I wanted to shout, _Yeah, I love you, Jason. I'm in love with you! Come back to me!_

But I would never do that because:

1 - It should never happen.

2 - It's impossible.

3 - I shouldn't be.

4 - He wouldn't love me back.

5 - I will never get any older.

Oh, why must life be so complicated? Figuratively speaking, of course. (I don't have 'life'.)

**A/N: Crappy ending...I know. I hope you guys still like it anyway! Feedback=A happy writer! =]**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry I haven't posted in a while! My laptop crashed and right now I'm using my sister's computer! So, thank her! Hope this chapter is good!**

He didn't come today.

He said that he would, but he didn't.

Why? Did he find out who I was? Or what?

_He knows, he knows, he knows…_I repeated to myself over and over.

_Stop it!_ I finally yelled, _maybe he had to do something…maybe…_

I tried to lose the subject from my mind, but I couldn't.

I laid down on the cool, wet grass and gazed at the starless sky. The moon was a pretty light orange color. "Harvest Moon," I whispered lightly, "my favorite time of year." I smiled.

I closed my eyes, but didn't feel like sleeping. _He_ showed up in my head. _Crap._

I opened them, getting rid of the picture. I felt like crying but I knew I shouldn't. I couldn't.

"I'm in love with him," I whispered to the moon, my voice breaking.

I closed my eyes again, not caring about seeing Jason. I felt raindrops, well only one, on my cheek. I brought my shaking hand up to my face to wipe it away. Then I wiped my eye; even more moist than my cheek. _Great I _am_ crying._

I wrapped my arms around my shoulders, making sure the rest of me stayed in place and not breakdown unlike my eyes.

Finally, I stopped. I started drifting to sleep when I heard faint talking. The footsteps starting getting closer; finally I could hear them.

Some girl giggled, "Dustin!"

"What?" a boy, Dustin I think, asked.

"I just can't believe _that's_ what you used as an excuse! The poor girl's probably planning on how to 'get back at' Sarah." The Girl giggled again, "Plus, Sarah doesn't even know she's going out with you tomorrow."

"Lacey, if I don't…what's the word?" Dustin asked her.

_Lacey_, apparently, responded to him, "Like? Are you looking for the word 'like'?"

"No, the other word. Its like 'like' but different. Well, anyway, if I don't _like_ Jani then why should I act as if I do?"

"I'm not saying…"

Their conversation was boring me. I tuned them out, until I heard something of interest.

"…with Jason? He didn't seem, _normal_ yesterday." Lacey's voice was full with concern.

_How does _she_ know him?_ I thought bitterly.

"Lace, when is he _ever_ normal?" Dustin asked simply.

They both started laughing. I nearly snarled.

"When is _who_ ever normal?" A voice asked, calmingly joking.

I knew that voice. My heart would have skipped a beat, if I still had one.

"Oh crap," I whispered into the grass.

Jason.

**A/N: I think this is better than most of my chapters, not sure. Feedback would be nice! Like, reviews! PLEASE! And, thanks for reading and I hope it's OK!**


	7. Chapter 7

Oh God, oh God, oh God.

He's here...now.

Why? Has he been there? Waiting...all day? Was he looking for me? Or did he just come out when he heard Dustin and Lacey? Are they friends? Siblings?

Oh God, oh God, oh God.

Time to leave, I thought. Now.

And just when I jumped up, silently, ready to run, I heard my name.

Jason was talking. "...her name's Mikayla. Met her yesterday and-"

"Awww," Dustin and Lacey cooed. "Jason's got a crush!" "Our little boy's all grown up!"

And I couldn't take it anymore; I moved from were I was and walked a little to the right, to see if I could find them; turns out they were right on the other side of some bushes that were as tall as me. I held my breath - not that I needed it - just as a precaution, so I didn't give myself away.

I could see all of them. Dustin and Lacey looked incredibly identical, yet entirely different: Their face features were the same along with their posture, but their hair color was different. Lacey had a dark-blonde kind of colored hair. I'm not saying it was dirty-blonde or almost brunette...it was just...It *was* blonde just it had, like, a dark - black, if you will - tint to it. Dustin just had flat out brown hair, a little darker in the night light. Their eyes were opposites; and I don't mean that her's were blue and his were green or brown or whatever the opposite color of blue is (It's orange, right?). I mean that her eyes were a mixture of deep hazel and, well, brown. But her left eye had just a tint of a golden-yellow in it. Dustin's eyes were the same except - here's the opposite - his *right* eye had the golden-yellow in it.

I was betting that they were twins.

I had imagined Lacey in a skirt and tank-top, with her - unknown color, at the time - hair in some sort of up-do bun. You know, I was basing it on how she talked, with that I'm-so-hot-and-you're-so-not kind of voice. But of course, I was wrong. She was wearing regular jeans with the little sequins at the bottom; they were long enough to just cover the Pumas she was wearing on her feet. Shirt-wise, she didn't layer like the rest of the population; well, yeah she kind of layered just not as bad as every other girl; I could see the bottom of a white tank-top or cami - whatever it was - covered by a shirt that said "Warning: I Bite" that I'm pretty sure was from Hot Topic. Her hair, by the way, was down. It was about shoulder lengthand curled a little at the tips. Dustin had way baggy jeans that you couldn't even see what was on his feet. He wore a normal T-Shirt that was black with no writing.

Then my eyes landed on Jason. And the first thing I saw were his milky-chocolate eyes. And I forgot that I should've been mad at him.

Well, almost.

Jason said my name again, interupting my thoughts. "...Mikayla's really cool, though. So are you guys sure you've never seen her at school?"

"Jase, she sounds like she's your age. Meaning she'd be in *your* grade," Dustin said. "So-"

"Either way," Lacey interupted, "We haven't seen her. Changing the subject, before Jason tells us he *loves* her" - Jason flushed slightly - "how about that new girl in your grade?"

"What new girl?" I whispered while Jason said, "What about her?"

"Well, if my sources are correct, then she has this huge crush on you."

Jason looked at Lacey skeptically. "Who're your sources?"

She made the hand motion for zipping her lips. "I will never give the names of the people who trust me. That why they're *my* sources."

Jason sighed. "Is it Lu-lu and Drinda?"

Lacey hesitated. "Maybe."

"You need new friends," Jason said.

When Lacey was about to retort, Dustin interupted. "Okay, no offense to this 'new girl', but I don't really want to hear about her; I want to know more about this Mikayla, who's 'really cool'."

Lacey sent Dustin a cold look that he ignored. Jason looked...somewhere between amused and annoyed. He finally broke the silence after two minutes. "Okay, you want to hear about Mikayla?" When Dustin nodded, he continued. "Alright, here's what I know: She has this sleek black hair that - I bet - would shine no matter what. Her eyes are a crystal blue that reflect light making them, well, sparkle." Dustin choked on a laugh. "She seems like she would laugh easily at anything. She's not that good of a lier but everyone has their secrets, so I didn't bring it up. Hmm, oh right. Did I mention she's cute?"

Lacey glared at Jason. "Millie's cute too."

Jason just looked at her. Dustin asked, "Who's Millie?'

"New girl," Jason and Lacey answered together.

"Okay, I'm probably going to regret asking this, but why are you trying to set them up?" Dustin aked.

Before Lacey could come up with an answer, Jason replied, "C'mon. Who in our school *hasn't* she matched up?"

Dustin nodded. "Good point."

Lacey held up a finger. "Uh, hello, I'm still here. And, I take that into offense. I'm not *that* bad." When no one said anything, she looked down at her feet and muttered, "At least *I* thought I wasn't."

"Lace, you know pouting doesn't work on me or Jase; only Mom and ocasionaly Dad," Dustin said in a not-so-gentle voice.

"Yeah, well," she said, picking her head up and brushing her hair out of her face, "it was worth a shot."

"Imprint!" Dustin shouted suddenly.

"What?" Lacey asked, giggling.

"That was the word."

"What was what word?" Jason asked, totally confused.

"Nothing," Dustin and Lacey said together. "It's part of our conversation earlier," Lacey added.

Right..."

Lacey cocked her head to the side and analyzed Jason for a second. Then she said, "You *like* this girl, don't you?"

Jason looked at her, uncomprenting. I felt the same.

"Mikayla, I mean. Did you imprint?"

Realization dawned on Jason's face. He shook his head, but said, "It kinda feels like I did, though."

What the hell were they talking about? Imprint?

"Well if it feels like it, then wouldn't that mean that you *did*?" Dustin asked, really confused.

Jason shrugged. "I guess, but it's not like it kills me to be away from her. I just can't get her out of my mind."

I smiled slightly at that. At least I wasn't alone in not being able someone out of my head.

I walked away from the bushes and laid back down in the grass. I could still hear them, of course, but I tuned them out as best I could.

I had so many questions running through my head, but the one question that was bold, italicized, and ended with a question mark/exclaimation point: What the hell was imprint?

I heard their feet move and Lacey laughed at something said. Their low, whispering voices died away and I closed my eyes.

I fell asleep almost instantly. 


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Major Author's Note:**

**Hi. I'm Sydney, author of the fanfic: Harvest Moon.**

**I truly and honestly worked on the next chapter, but...I just don't see this going anywhere. Sorry.**

**(Not that there's really anyone reading this...I'll admit it...it sucks. *Thumbs down*)**

***Sighs* The truth is, I hate Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn now. *Shrugs* I just think it's gotten over exposed and now royally sucks. Again, sorry to those who still love it.**

**Maybe when - if - I finish the next chapter, I'll post it. You know, if anyone comments back, pissed at me. But I think we all know no one will, and this is kind of forgotten about. *Winces* Ouch...yeah, truth hurts me, too.**

**Well, I haven't completely given up my fanfics(:**

**I've just got a lot in store :D  
**

**But you let me know, and I'll let you know.**

**And yeah, I know I'm a crappy author.**

**Again, sorry.**

**-Sydney A. D.-**

**Love you guys, even if you had forgotten about me-or never read it or liked it. =]**


End file.
